Mistaken
by Emil Steilson
Summary: Lukas (Norway) is forced to where dresses. Matthias (Denmark) is a new student at school. Human AU DenNor


**This is written for me by my friend OtterxSorrel on DeviantART! All credit gos to them for this! Neither Otter or I own Hetalia! Otter owns this story though!**

Lukas sighed. His father had decided to dress him. Again. No, there's nothing wrong with that, unless you're sixteen. But, that wasn't the worst part. No, it wasn't even close. When they found out Lukas' mother was was pregnant, his father wanted to have a baby girl, but it didn't turn out that way, they had Lukas, a male. But, that didn't stop his father from dressing him up in dresses. Every time, Lukas would try to look on the bright side and think, _Well, at least he doesn't have terrible taste. And at least I don't have to dress like this for school. _

Today, since there was not school, being it was Sunday, his father dressed him in something for the whole day. He had picked out a knee-length navy blue dress with three-forths sleeves, knee-high stockings, and black flats. He didn't say anything, he just suffered through it. His father would always tell him, "At least you look feminine enough to pass off as a girl." Of course, Lukas would just agree, not seeing any point in arguing.

Some who knew the embarrassing secret would ask, "Why doesn't your mother say anything about it?" Lukas would reply, "Because she finds it as a bonding experience." The thing was, no one asked, because no one knew. Which he was thankful for. He was already bullied at school for looking as womanly as he did, without the dresses. To school, he always wore a white button up shirt, a pair of black dress pants, and dress shoes. He didn't talk much, and no one really talked to him.

So, now dressed in the womanly clothes, his father suggested that he go for a walk on the beach. Knowing better than to upset his father, he bid farewell to his parents and baby brother, Emil, then grabbing his cased violin, he then left. He silently walked down the street towards the beach, that wasn't far from his home. Actually, most days that is what he would do, walk the beach.

Soon, his flat-clad feet hit the said, a small smile forming on the Norwegian's face. The sounds of the waves softly crashing on the sandy shores and the gulls cawing overhead, was music to the Norwegian's ears. When Lukas was at a spot near the water's edge, where the seawater couldn't reach him, he sat on the soft sand and set the violin case beside him. He opened it up and pulled out his precious instrument.

He set the violin on his shoulder, his fingers at the end over the strings. Lukas lifted the bow to the strings and began to play. A graceful sound filled his ears. It sounded like something composed by Mozart or Beethoveen themselves. Though, the tune expressed his sorrows. About being bullied. About his father dressing him as a woman. it practically told his life story, and a sad one it was. The song would have some high points, though they didn't last long and it would drop back down to the sorrowful melody it had been originally.

Lukas stopped playing when he heard clapping in the background. He lowered the bow and violin and looked behind him. There stood a tall man with brilliant blue eyes and hair that stuck up in nearly every direction. To say the least, Lukas found this man handsome.

The man, whoever he was, smiling at him. "Hej, nice violin playing.", he said. He had a thick Danish accent. He might be the new student that everyone at school was talking about. "Takk.", Lukas replied, gently setting his violin and bow in it's case. "I'm Matthias Kholer.", he said. "Lucia Bondevik.", Lukas replied. Lucia was the came his father always called him.

Matthias held his hand out to the Norwegian. "It's nice to meet you Lucia", Matthias said.

The next morning, Lukas got up and got ready for school. White button up shirt. Black dress pants. Dress shoes. The usual. He went downstairs and ate breakfast, then went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Afterwards he grabbed his book bag and began to head for school.

Lukas quietly walked down the street, by himself. He never walked with anyone to school, never walked with anyone on the way to class or on the way home, didn't sit with anyone at lunch. He was practically an outsider. No one paid him any mind, and he didn't pat them any mind. That was just the normal school day for him.

Though, he wasn't sure why, the Matthias Kholer kid wouldn't leave his mind. Lukas wasn't sure why, but Matthias. He intrigued him. More than anyone had ever before. He was definitely an interesting fellow to say the least. He seemed to be full of energy and was a talker.

Lukas sighed and, since he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, he ran into something, like a wall. But walls weren't warm and clothed. Lukas fell back on his butt and looked up to who he had walked into. It was Matthias. "Hej, you okay?", he asked, holding his hand out to him. Lukas slowly took the Dane's hand. "Ja." Matthias pulled him up to his feet in a swift, fluid motion, as if it wasn't hard at all.

Matthias let go of his hand. "I'm Matthias Kholer. The new kid.", he said. "Lukas Bondevik.", Lukas replied. Before another word could be exchanged, Lukas walked away, moving towards home base.

Lukas had been hoping he would be able to avoid Matthias. It didn't turn out that way. They shared every class, even home base. Right now, Lukas was on his way home, and walking right next to him was the obnoxious Dane himself. "Hey, Lukas, do you know a girl named Lucia? You two have the same last name.", he said.

"No, though, she may be a cousin of mine I haven't met.", Lukas lied. Matthias nodded, seeming disappointed. Lukas left him and walked up the driveway, up the porch steps, and into the house. He hurried to his room and set his book bag down. He grabbed his violin and hurried down the stairs, and out the front door before his father could catch him.

Lukas walked down to the beach, his dress shoes lightly thumping against the concrete of the sidewalk. Violin case in hand, he walked onto the sandy beach and down towards the uncontrollable waters of the ocean. He sat in the sand, just out of reach of the salty water. He opened his violin case and pulled out his instrument and bow.

He lifted the violin to rest on his shoulder and raised the bow to the strings, then began to play. It was the same melody as the day before, the music being his story with it's high and low points, fast and slow. His fingers moved with expert like precision, his eyes closing as the violin seemed to play on it's own. He hummed softly along with the music, his voice blending in with the music.

He was so absorbed in his music, he didn't hear someone approach him. When the song was over, he heard someone clap behind him. Lukas jumped in surprise and turned around. There behind him, stood Matthias. He felt his heart stop. "You're really good. Where'd you learn that song from?", he asked. Lukas looked away. "I made it up." "Really. I've heard it before. Lucia was playing it yesterday.", he said. Lukas sighed. "I know." "I thought you didn't know her.", Matthias replied, looking down at him. "I lied. I...I am her.", Lukas said, slowly putting his instrument back in it's case.

Matthias stared at him in surprise. "You're kidding..." Lukas shook his head sadly. "No, I'm not." Matthias looked at him in confusion. "Then why were you dressed as a girl?" Lukas sighed. "It's complicated. Let's just say it's never my idea to dress like that." Matthias looked at him sympathetically. He gently pulled Lukas up off the ground and onto his feet.

Lukas looked up at him and Matthias just gave him a smile. "You wanna know something?", he asked. "Sure.", Lukas replied. "I think I fell in love with you, man or woman, I don't care.", Matthias said, causing Lukas to blush significantly. "R-Really?", Lukas asked. He had formed a small crush, that he had just now realized, on the Danish man. Matthias nodded. Lukas smiled slightly. "I think I love you too."

Matthias smiled and pulled Lukas into a gentle kiss.


End file.
